Shirokuro
by Coca Woof
Summary: Faut vraiment mettre un résumé ? Bon ben : une histoire avec un narrateur complètement stupide et des personnages pas beaucoup mieux. Quoi c'est pas vendeur ? Chapitre 5 en ligne ! XD En même temps, il est super nul et super court. Markting POWA !
1. Chapter 1

**Shirokuro**

**1ère partie :**

**Chapitre 1 : Une équipe de bras cassés ! Et on appelle ça des héros !**

« Shiro, réveille-toi »

Shiro sourit, une voix suave le tirait doucement de son sommeil. Les yeux clos, il profitait du calme qui régnait dans sa chambre, il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures… Mais il semblait que les dieux en aient décidé autrement. Un long bruit de lame qu'on enfonce dans un malheureux matelas se fit entendre, ce qui força d'ailleurs le jeune homme à ouvrir les yeux.

« Oh, c'est toi Doku-chan ?

-Tu ferais mieux de te presser ou je te coupe la main et te la fais inhaler … Résidu de mâle…»

Et oui, la poésie était vraiment son fort à Doku, toutes ses jolies métaphores utilisées à bon escient… Mais bref, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Shiro fût donc forcé de se lever sous peine de finir en morceau, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Après un passage dans sa salle de bain et un habillage express, Shiro fut prêt en moins de cinq minutes.

Puis il s'arrêta…

« Hé, t'aurais pas oublié quelque choses ? »

Qui ça ? Moi ?

« Ouais, toi ! Tu pourrais au moins faire une description de mon corps d'éphèbe ! »

Bon, et bien… Shiro est donc un jeune homme sublimement beau donc les cheveux blancs se reflètent doucement sur le soleil comme ce dernier se reflète sur le sable, son visage sérieux et ses yeux pers montrent tout le sérieux dont il fait preuve et ses muscles saillants, dont la sueur enivre n'importe quel personne et…

« Euh, je crois que t'en fais trop là. On se croirait dans un roman érotique de bas étage là… »

Oui, bon ! Ben on retourne à l'histoire alors ! Merde ! Les personnages fictifs sont vraiment chiants, toujours à se plaindre qu'on leur fait pas une description mais dès qu'on leur en offre une, ils sont pas contents !

Retour à l'histoire : Shiro ouvrit la porte et alla donc rejoindre le point habituel de rencontre de son équipe… Equipe dont faisait bien sûr partie Doku Seikyo (son nom), au plus grand malheur de Shiro, notre très cher héros… Cette fille « virile » faisait respecter la loi autours d'elle et était un élément prometteur mais qui n'avait pas encore assez « mûri » pour que Orochimaru s'y intéresse encore vraiment… Elle était physiquement « intéressante » pour Shiro, notre playboy préféré : des formes athlétiques faisant preuve d'un entraînement intense, des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui mettaient en valeur le faciès de la jeune fille, le faciès dur, et dont les yeux vert trahissaient la subtile beauté de cette femme en devenir… Bref, Shiro était sous le charme, le problème étant qu'elle n'était pas sous SON charme… Elle faisait d'ailleurs tout pour « empoisonner » l'existence de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, « Résidu de mâle » était devenu le surnom de Shiro…

Il y avait aussi Neru Monoui, une jeune fille, qui contrairement à son nom, n'avait clairement pas tendance à dormir : toujours en train de courir, de s'entraîner, bref, de faire quelque chose, elle ne supportait surtout pas l'attente… Ca tombait bien pour Shiro qui allait justement subir un nouveau sermon vu son retard… Moarf ! Au moins, elle était jolie, moins que Doku aux yeux (pervers ?) de Shiro puisqu'elle était moins de son type : les cheveux bruns, le visage insouciant et clairement un air de gamine, mais elle avait nettement plus d'attributs que Doku ; et puis Shiro n'avait pas à se plaindre, lui qui appréciait toujours autant les charmes féminins !

Enfin, il y a avait Genka Kyôgi, leur senseï, joueur invétéré qui mettait toujours tout son argent dans les machines à sous et qui perdait tout le temps, au point qu'il en venait à racketter ses propres élèves… Pitoyable ! Mais il avait au moins le mérité d'être un Jounin assez puissant qui avait d'ailleurs, selon lui, c'est dire s'il faut mettre en doute ses paroles, « failli être le bras droit d'Orochimaru-sama au lieu de ce sale binoclard ». Shiro le vit au moment même où je vous en parlais, c'est quand même beau le hasard ! Genka-sensei était d'ailleurs très facilement remarquable avec son éternel cigarillo, c'est plus classe que la cigarette, sa mine de blasé et ses cheveux bruns en pagaille.

« Bien, commença le Jounin, puisque vous êtes maintenant tous là. Je vais enfin pouvoir vous parler de notre mission, la première depuis au moins… trois mois… Bien ! Nous devons donc partir à la frontière est pour faire une mission de routine… Surveiller la frontière quoi ! Et ne protestez pas ! C'est le binoclard qui fixe les ordres et ne croyez pas que ça me réjou..

- Tayuya-chan !

- Shiro, m'as-tu au moins écouté ? » demanda le sensei sans le sou tout en donnant un grand coup de coude au jeune… abruti.

Ce dernier venait juste d'apercevoir le second amour de sa vie : Tayuya. Accompagnée comme toujours du groupe des abrutis : Jirobu, Kidomaru et Sakon/Ukon… Ah la la ! Elle méritait quand même mieux comme équipe, mais comme elle ne semblait pas se plaindre… Enfin si, elle se plaignait tout le temps mais… Oh et puis merde ! Shiro courut donc vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges tout en criant : « Tayuya-chan, mon amour, ma chérie, ma moitié. » et tout cela en ignorant royalement Genka…

VLAM !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, enfin l'écrire, Shiro se retrouva plaqué au sol par la flûtiste. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de colère de cette dernière, ainsi que ses ongles se plantant durement dans son bras.

« Aïe…

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole, et surtout pour me dire des « chérie » ou des « amour » !

- Compris… »

Et elle le relâcha. Shiro soupira, il avait failli être tué mais il trouvait ce moment d'adrénaline furieusement excitant, il était comme ça Shiro : bizarre… D'ailleurs sa manière de penser est complètement insondable, même pour moi, le narrateur, c'est dire ! Alors n'espérez pas une seule information sur sa logique parce que je peux pas répondre et j'aime pas ne pas pouvoir répondre…

Enfin bref !

Après cette petite distraction durant laquelle Tayuya avait plaqué au sol Shiro, Genka en avait profité pour demander au reste du groupe leur mission, une fois l'information acquise et Shiro debout, Genka décida de partir sans plus tarder…

« Allez ! Pressons-nous ! Nous on a cette mission de routine à accomplir… Et eux ont au moins quelque chose de plus passionnant… Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qui se coltinent les missions chiantes…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit faire Tayuya ? » demanda celui dont on se doute que la seule personne qui l'intéresse c'est elle.

« ILS doivent ramener un certain Sasuke… Qui intéresse beaucoup Orochimaru-sama. »

Shiro soupira, c'est vrai que les chances que son équipe ait enfin des missions plus intéressantes que des patrouilles était quasi-nulles. Il en venait presque à se demander pourquoi Orochimaru les gardait mais se dit que vu que les effectifs d'Oto avaient nettement diminué après la bataille contre Konoha, alors forcément, il faut parfois faire avec ce qu'on peut.

« Euh, senseï, on ne part pas vers l'est là…

- Je sais, on fait quelque chose de plus passionnant.

- Mais, et les ordres ?

- On suit les ordres… Mais ceux d'une autre équipe…

- Me dites pas qu'on va aller chercher ce Sasuke, ne pût s'empêcher de dire Doku d'un air presque blasé.

- Allez, juste un petit coup de main. Et puis il faut parfois désobéir pour prouver sa valeur.

- Votre raisonnement est vraiment stupide, Genka-sensei. »

Puis elle se tût et tous suivirent leur sensei.


	2. Le chapitre 2 !

**Chapitre 2 : Filature… Qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde ! ( + SPECIAL BONUS : « Le narrateur en profite pour faire chier le monde » a.k.a « L'auteur se tape un gros délire » épisode n°1)**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que l'équipe Genka suivait le quartet d'Oto, enfin, heureusement que notre équipe préférée (ah bon ?) connaissait déjà le lieu d'arrivée, ce qui permettait de prendre un certain temps pour éviter de se faire repérer, puisque c'est le principe de la filature.

…

Je suis vraiment obligé de raconter toute la filature ! Nan parce que ça risque d'ennuyer le lecteur ! C'est vrai quoi ! A part au cinéma, c'est jamais passionnant une filature… Ne pourrais-je pas parler des grandes conquêtes féminines de Shiro, des pertes qu'a subi Genka au total en jeux d'argent, parler des mensurations des personnages féminins… D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que cette dernière idée plairait à certains obsédés… Quoi ? Nan, vous n'acceptez aucune de mes idées ! Fait chier ! C'est vraiment pas cool d'être narrateur, t'es même pas payé et on se permet de te faire des remarques ! Zut à la fin ! J'en ai marre des heures sup' pour pas un rond. J'ai trois gosses à nourrir moi !

Vous savez, c'est pas facile la vie de narrateur, on te spolie, on te tue à la tâche, bref, comme dirait Arlette, une célèbre ninja étrangère qui a créé le premier syndicat du monde ninja justement : « c'est pas cool ! ». Enfin bref ; il semble que je sois obligé de continuer l'histoire sous peine de voir ma cervelle répandu sur ce texte, ce qui, vous l'avouerez, n'est pas le mieux pour lire.

Donc, reprenons.

Genka et son équipe prenaient toujours en filature les quatre d'Oto et n'avaient pour l'instant, jamais été remarqués, ce qui arrangeait bien leurs affaires. D'un coup, le Jounin s'arrêta, et sembla réfléchir…

« Hum, bon… Nous sommes en territoire hostile, autant dire qu'il va falloir redoubler d'attention, voire même quadrupler parce qu'en plus, on devrait même pas être ici… Si le binoclard ou Orochimaru-sama apprennent que nous avons désobéit, on risque de ne plus avoir la tête sur les épaules…

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on les a suivis… (Allez, vous devinez qui c'est qui parle là)

- Je suis le sensei, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis le chef ici.

- Oui mais Kabuto-sama, ou « le binoclard » comme vous aimez l'appeler, est largement plus gradé que vous et ses ordres valent beaucoup plus que les vôtres.

- … Dans ce cas, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu nous as suivis ?

- …

- Très bien ! Alors maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de plaintes, on continue ! »

Toute l'équipe était sur le qui-vive, depuis la bataille de Konoha, la sécurité avait été renforcée… Malgré un nombre limité de ninjas, le village caché de Konoha avait encore des ninjas d'élite. Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, il pourrait très bien y avoir un ninja qui leur tombent dessus, c'est sûr que ça serait cool parce qu'il y aurait de l'action… Mais vu que c'est pas marqué dans le script, et ben vous et moi, on va continuer à se faire chier à découvrir les formidables choses qui vont se passer dans cette filature discrète comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine… De toute façon, l'action, c'est pas le fort de l'auteur, l'auteur est d'ailleurs vraiment nul, comment des gens peuvent lire des trucs aussi stupides… VLAM ! Ok, je ferme ma gueule !

Bon, on va passer en accéléré tout ça parce que ça devient vite chiant une filature. Même l'auteur est d'accord avec moi, ce qui n'arrive pas souvent… Enfin bref, la nuit tombe et vu que la Shiro-Team n'a aucun intérêt à rentrer dans Konoha, ils sont restés juste devant… La encore, on aurait pu sortir un truc à la con genre Seigneur des Anneaux avec le chef qui dort et ses comparses très con qui allume un feu en pleine nuit, ce qui est super discret… Et bien non ! Les comparses sont beaucoup trop intelligent… C'est con hein ? Donc, on va avoir droit à la fameuse scène de la personne qui s'occupe de faire le guet et que pendant que l'autre vient le voir pour faire son tour de garde, ils vont se poser des questions ultra existentielles du genre « Ouais, à ton avis, pourquoi le ciel est noir la nuit ? » ou encore « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » ou bien encore « Selon la définition Spinozienne de l'importance platonique de l'amour freudien dans le contexte géopolitique de la France chauviniste actuel, est-ce qu'à ton avis, je pourrais aller au bordel ce soir ? », bref, on s'amuse chez les scouts… Enfin les ninjas, z'avez jamais remarqué que… Oh et puis merde !

Nous voilà donc, en pleine nuit, avec une Doku en train de faire le guet et d'un Shiro en mal d'amour, et en mal de ventre aussi… Donc, décor romantique et tout le tralala ! Il fait beau, les hiboux et les chouettes chantent, les araignées bouffent leurs moucherons et les enfants dorment dans les maisons pendant que les parents s'amusent… Bref ! Tout est paisible.

« Doku-chan !

- …

- Ca va ?

- …

- C'est bizarre, j'ai la désagréable sensation que tu veux pas me parler et que finalement, l'auteur cherche juste à augmenter artificiellement la longueur de ce chapitre en me faisait dire une phrase très longue…

- Shiro…

- Oui, Doku-chan !

- La ferme…

- Mais, il fait nuit, les risques qu'on se fasse attaquer sont nuls… On pourrait…

- Ne termine surtout pas ta phrase ou je te fais avaler ce qui te sert de virilité… Raclure d'homme…

- Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la folle impression qu'on a fait un grand pas dans nos relations sociales… Enfin bref… J'ai même pas le droit à un petit bisou (ou même plus) parce que je suis gentil et que ça fait cinq mois que j'ai arrêté de te dra… »

Le malheureux ninja n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un poing rageur l'empêcha de dire un mot et l'assomma sur le coup. Le visage stupide, Shiro repartit donc dans les bras de Morphée. Et Doku pesta contre Shiro de la forcer à faire un tour de garde plus long.

Le lendemain matin, Shiro se réveilla étonnamment sans aucune blessure sur le corps. Pour une fois, Doku n'avait pas profité du sommeil TRES profond de Shiro pour l'utiliser comme punching-ball. C'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal parce que dans les prochains chapitres, l'action va enfin commencer. Si tout se passe bien et qu'une réforme du budget ne vient pas me virer et en ce cas-là, vous ne pourriez plus suivre les superbes aventures de Shiro, le ninja le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus incroyable, le plus explosif, le plus explosé par Doku, le plus pervers, le plus obsédé, le plus intelligent malgré tout et aussi le plus couvert de compliments à la con qui ont plus de chance de le rabaisser que de le rendre célèbre.

« Ta gueule… »

Au prochain chapitre donc !


	3. Chapitre 3eme !

**Chapitre 3 : Enfin de l'action ! Le baptême du feu de l'auteur !**

« On dirait qu'on est arrivé trop tard…

- Hum ? (Oui, on se doute que c'est Shiro qui parle, y a que lui qui est jamais au courant de ce qui se passe…)

- Il semblerait qu'ils organisent déjà un groupe de poursuite… Merde ! Il va falloir se presser… »

Et en une fraction de seconde, le groupe parti à toute volée dans les arbres pour rattraper le quartet… Enfin, Shiro, pas réveillé pour un sou, à mis deux ou trois secondes de plus pour réagir… Oui, Shiro est vraiment un boulet et trouve toujours un moyen pour nous le rappeler. Mais je vais me la fermer parce qu'il me braque avec un kunai sous la gorge pour que j'arrête de le critiquer, donc je vais arrêter. C'est d'une logique !

Enfin bref (faudrait d'ailleurs compter le nombre de fois que je dis bref dans ce récit, parce que là, je crois que ça commence à faire un peu beaucoup), nos amis sautent d'arbre en arbre comme Tarzan dans sa jungle africaine, d'ailleurs, qui ferait Cheetah dans ce cas-là ? Mais ceci n'est pas la question et en fait, je pense que vous vous en foutez complètement… Ce que vous voulez, c'est de l'action, ben vous allez en avoir… Logiquement… Sauf si cet abruti d'auteur trouve encore un moyen d'échapper à ses obligations ! Et ça, ça serait pas cool ! Nan mais oh ! T'écris une fic et ben tu assumes ! Les gens veulent de l'action et ben tu leur en donnes ! (remarquons quand même la schizophrénie qui touche l'auteur puisque le narrateur parle à ce dernier…)

Ah ben voilà, quand tu veux ! Alors t'es d'accord, un peu d'action avant la fin de ce chapitre ! Cool ! Alors allons-y !

Notre cher groupe (oui ! ils valent beaucoup tous réunis) cherchait donc à rattraper Sakon et cie parce que là, leur mauvais timing (à la Genka-team hein !) les a vraiment emmerder… En plus, aucune idée de quelle direction a pu prendre le quartet, il fallait donc seulement compter sur la chance.

Et il semblait que la chance… Avait décidé de vraiment les emmerder. (ouais, genre avec un gros bras d'honneur dans le genre « m'en fous, pouvez toujours courir », m'voyez)

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait une bataille pas loin… soupira Doku

- Très bien, avec un peu de chance, Sakon et le reste du groupe sont toujours là ! » fut la réponse de Genka.

Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent… Il ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'il cherchait mais ne tombèrent que sur des ninjas mal en point. (Genma et l'autre gars, m'voyez (ça le fait cette expression( mais ce qui le fait encore plus, ce sont les parenthèses dans les parenthèses(ça fait vraiment super cool(bon ok, j'arrête)))) Rapidement arrivèrent deux de leurs collègues.

« Pas le temps de traîner dans le coin ! On devrait même pas être ici… »

Sans même demander leurs restes, le groupe partit avant de se faire remarquer. Mais Genka semblait soucieux.

« Merde ! on a perdu du temps, va falloir que j'utilise cette technique… »

Sortant un parchemin, il se mordit le doigt pour faire couler du sang (d'ailleurs, heureusement que peu de ninjas sont hémophiles ! Z'imaginez un peu !) et, comme dans toutes les invocations super trop stylées et super narutiennes, il fit apparaître… Quatre petits faucons (c'est décevant hein ?) qui foncèrent dans les airs à la recherche du groupe, la voie des airs, c'est vachement pratique ! C'est plus facile pour observer et tout le reste ! Et justement, les quatre rapaces trouvèrent rapidement ce que Genka cherchait, faut dire que rester en pleins milieux d'une petite clairière…

« Ok, ils ont trouvés, vous êtes prêts ? » demanda le sensei le plus fauché de l'histoire de Naruto, il s'empressa d'ailleurs de marmonner : « Et voilà, je vais encore devoir me reposer à cause de cette technique »

Allez, on s'amuse, on marque en gras le super nom de la technique en français parce que flemme de retrouver en japonais un nom digne de ce nom : **Technique de substitution Genka-style !**

Et en un instant, Genka, Shiro, etc… se retrouvèrent à l'endroit même où se trouvait les oiseaux avant… C'est à dire dans les airs…

« Et merde… »

Mais Genka n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir sur le fait qu'il venait de trouver un moyen super discret d'arriver sur les lieux (ironie inside) qu'il tomba, comme tout le reste de l'équipe. Heureusement, l'équipe avait pu éviter une chute mortelle en s'accrochant à des branches d'arbres solides… Ou presque. Il s'écrasèrent donc lamentablement (du mois pour Shiro et Genka) sur le sol. Le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et d'aller rejoindre l'endroit où les faucons avaient vu Tayuya et cie (pour changer un peu), ils ne trouvèrent que Jirôbo/Jiroubou (comme vous voulez…) et un magnifique dôme de terre.

« P'tain ! Encore trop tard !

- Je crois qu'on est maudits…

- Pourquoi avons-nous un chef aussi pathétique ?

- Merde ! Y a même plus Tayuya !

- Tu peux pas te la fermer un peu ! Restes de sous-homme !»

Personne n'a besoin de moi pour savoir qui parlent à chaque fois (remarquons que Doku réussit toujours à trouver une nouvelle injure à donner à Shiro ! Et aussi que Genka est très vulgaire… Que Shiro est toujours aussi obsédé par Tayuya et que Neru est superstitieuse… Remarquons aussi que j'ai décidé que ce chapitre serait un nid à parenthèses ! AHAHAHA ! TREMBLEZ DEVANT LA PUISSANCE DES PARENTHESES ! CE FLEAU DOMINERA BIENTOT LE MONDE !)

Sans demander leurs restes (encore une fois) ils s'élancèrent (à nouveau) à la poursuite (désespérée…) de Kidomarou et cie. Enfin presque tous… Au moment même où ils allaient partir, le fameux dôme de terre qu'ils avaient vu en compagnie de Jirobo, mouais, j'aime pas le yaoi moi ! pas envie de couple JiroDômedeterre… ça fait vachement penser à pomme de terre d'ailleurs, fut détruit. Genkâ s'arrêta instantanément et fixa la poussière qui se soulevait.

« -On dirait qu'il va avoir de l'action !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Genkâ-sensei ? On continue à suivre Tayuya-chan ?

- Partez sans moi ! J'ai bien envie de me dégourdir !

- Vous êtes peut-être pathétique mais vous êtes notre chef… Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous faîtes ?

- Si même Doku s'inquiète pour moi…

- Fermez-là et oubliez ce que je viens de dire…

- Alors allez-y ! »

Genkâ resta donc en arrière tandis que le reste du groupe, qu'on va appeler la Shiro-Team à partir de maintenant, continua son chemin.

**And now, it's time to action !**

Youpi ! Enfin de l'action ! Vous l'attendiez hein ? Votre patience, chers lecteurs, va être récompensé !

Bon alors y a tout le blabla comme dans le manga avec Choji qui reste en arrière… Et qui réussit juste à ce moment-là à soulever Jirobo et à l'envoyer bouler trois mètres plus loin. Le combat continua sans que Genkâ trouve le moment importun pour intervenir…

C'est justement au moment où il commençait à s'ennuyer que Choji en profita pour lancer sa super technique où il prends au moins 1000 de tours de tailles et autant de tonnes ! Genka crut sa dernière heure arrivée mais comme tout ninja qui se respecte, il réussit grâce à ces super réflexes à esquiver le mastodonte. C'en était trop, il fallait qu'il se batte maintenant ! Nan mais oh ! On tente pas d'écraser Genka sans que ce dernier ne réagisse ! Il se foutait maintenant complètement de Jirobo et n'attendez plus que la vengeance ! Pendant que Genka bouillonait d'impatience de massacrer le grassouillet, ce dernier avait donc utilisé la super pilule qui massacre tout y compris celui qui l'ingère ! Et là, il allait donner un coup de poing à Jirobo quand… Genka se décida à lui foutre la torgnole de sa vie et lui fout justement la torgnole de sa vie ! Choji va donc bouler plus loin tout comme Jirobo avant…

« Vengeance !

- Quoi ? »

Mais Genka ne laissa pas à Choji le temps de réagir et même si ce dernier avait toujours un coup de poing prêt à l'emploi, il n'avait pas le temps de s'en servir. Mais l'ex-gros put se ressaisir à un moment et fila justement le coup de poing à Genka qui eut, heureusement, le temps d'esquiver. Faisant, pour impressioner, deux trois saltos arrières, Genka retomba sur ses pattes. Choji se releva mais semblait souffrir…

« Genka, laisse-moi finir ça ! »

C'était Jirobo qui parlait mais Genka n'y faisait plus attention, donnant un dernier coup de poing à Choji pour l'assommer, il se tourna vers l'autre grassouillet (je suis méchant)

« C'est bon, on peut y aller !

- On ne l'achève pas ?

- Pas besoin…

- Tu semblais énerver et d'un coup, tu décides de laisser vivre ce sale gosse

- Bah ! Il semblerait qu'il va crever de toute façon.

- … Je ne te comprendrais jamais Genka…

- Moi non plus, je ne me comprendrais jamais. »

C'est ainsi que Jirobo fut sauvé par Genka. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfant… Euh non ! Désolé !

Plus loin, la Shiro-team continuait à poursuivre la Sakon-team… Qu'est-ce que ça devient lourd à force ! ils les rattrapent jamais ! Et puis même qu'ils sont tellement lent Shiro, Doku et Neru que la Shika-team avait pris de l'avance… Il faut dire en même temps que Shiro et cie n'était jamais allé à konoha alors forcément… Enfin bon !

Lorsqu'ils pensèrent enfin tombé sur la Sakon-team, ils ne tombèrent que sur Kidoumarou s'affairant avec la Shika-team…

« P'tain, ça devient lourd à force…

Continuez, je reste pour surveiller.

Doku-chan ! Pourquoi toi ?

Parce que j'en ai vraiment marre de t'entendre…

Et après tout ça, on pourra sortir ensemble ?

Dans tes rêves…

Je prends ça pour un ou…

Mais Shiro ne put finir sa phrase, à nouveau, un poing se ficha dans son visage avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir.

« Ton amour est vraiment violent, Doku-chan ! »

Il réussit malgré tout à esquiver le kunai que lui lança par la suite Doku et continua donc le chemin en compagnie de Neru pour parvenir, peut-être, à rejoindre la Sakon-team.

Doku, quant à elle, allait bientôt pourvoir s'amuser !


	4. La vengeance du chapitre 4 !

**Chapitre 4 : La Shiro-team à la rescousse ! Déjà le chapitre 4 !**

(Spéciale dédicace à Oto-fan a.k.a Sakoni (XD) sur et je m'excuse tout de suite auprès de tous les fans de Neji… Rangez vos armes !)

Are you ready for the action de ouf ?

Ok ! Alors on y va ! On se retrouve donc avec un magnifique « 1 (Neji) vs 2 (Kidômaru/Doku) » ! Enfin presque…

« Hé ! Kidômaru !

-Hein ?

-On s'occupe de lui chacun notre tour et celui qui le bat a gagné…

-… Ok »

Nous avons donc ainsi le droit à un Neji qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe… Et à Spiderman et Doku qui sont très joueurs comme vous pouvez le voir.

Donc : ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE !

Honneur aux dames (tiens, vous saviez que cette phrase consacrée vient du Moyen-Âge avec Henri jesaispluscombien qui risquait beaucoup d'attentats en cette époque troublée, et laissez donc passer les femmes histoires qu'elles crèvent et pas lui… Ca casse le mythe je sais), c'est Doku qui commence toujours face à ce Neji qui malgré son négie… son génie, je veux dire, ne comprend toujours rien à rien (Neji boulet muahahahahah !)

… Je remarque que je passe au présent d'un coup… L'action, ça me fait de drôles d'effets…

Bref ! Doku commença par sortir son arme, une magnifique lame qui doit valoir dans les dix milles dinars (…) genre voyez, ça coupe mieux qu'un hokuto… un couteau de cuisine ! Bon, j'arrête de divaguer, là, parce que ça devient 'achement lourd. Neji, pas si boulet que ça, sentit que le combat allait commencer et se mit donc en position de combat… Quelques secondes passèrent qui parurent une éternité… pour l'homme araignée qui s'ennuyait royalement…

Et le combat commença.

Tout le monde connaît le style de combat de Neji, je ne vais donc pas rabâcher cela. Intéressons-nous donc plutôt à la manière de combattre de Doku… tout en finesse.

Celle-ci courut donc vers le jeune homme aux yeux blancs, la lame touchant presque le sol, et le métal se leva d'un coup pour tenter de découper la chair. Heureusement pour tous ses fans, Neji a de bons réflexes et de toutes façons, il peut compter sur sa super technique de protection dont j'ai la flemme de chercher le nom… L'acier trempé (aucune idée de quel métal peut être faite la lame de Doku et de toute façon « J'ai la flemme » (copyright Coca Woof)) rencontra donc que le vide. (intersidéral… On s'amuse comme on peut ? J'essaye d'appâter des lecteurs avec des calembours stupides, j'ai pas le droit ? Merde, z'avez pas remarqué que ma fic n'était qu'à but commercial ? Quoi « c'est gratuit de la lire » ? Mais je vous…)

Hum hum…

Bon, il faut que je reste sérieux au moins le temps de ce chapitre ! Sérieux sérieux sérieux sérieux sérieux ...

Neji esquiva donc le coup de Doku, mais dut tout de suite après esquiver une attaque de Kidomaru qui, ne pouvant plus attendre, balançait ses toiles (un vrai peintre, je vous dis !), Neji réussit aussi à les éviter (ouais, il a juste eu de la chance) mais dut alors à nouveau éviter un coup de Doku. Autant dire qu'il était en mauvaise posture, un peu comme le jour où je me suis retrouvé nu sur la place du village de Perpète-Les-Oies… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.

Bon ! Les coups s'enchaînaient donc à grande vitesse et Neji commençait à de moins en moins pouvoir soutenir le flot continu d'attaques. Il commençait à en avoir marre d'esquiver et essaya donc une attaque directe sur Doku; surprise, elle ne riposta qu'au dernier moment par un coup d'épée au niveau des jambes qui força Neji à reculer; ceci permit à ce dernier d'esquiver aussi une nouvelle attaque de Kidomaru, comme quoi, même dans le malheur, il y a du bon.

Deux contre un, c'était vraiment pas juste ! Neji décida de lancer une seconde attaque sur Doku mais lança au dernier moment un kunai vers Kidômaru qui dut l'esquiver, il profita de ce temps mort pour frapper Doku qui, bien que parant le coup, se vit fermer donc plusieurs points de chakra.

« Et merde ! »

Enervée, elle frappa avec force au ventre, Neji recula, le souffle coupé. Enfin, la situation s'était arrangée, il avait touché Doku. Et il semblait que cela risquait d'amenuiser les relations entre les deux ninjas d'Oto.

« T'es vraiment nulle…

- Je t'emmerde, stupide arachnide.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule là ! Tu t'es fait toucher, je gagne pour l'instant !

- C'est qui qui attaque que de loin, t'es vraiment qu'un trouillard !

- Répète pour voir ? »

Bien ! Les deux s'engueulaient maintenant et même le mec araignée s'était approché, certes la stratégie avait vraiment été débile… Mais bon, la fin justifie les moyens… Il profita donc de la diversion pour frapper Kidômaru et là, Neji a eu l'air con, parce que notra araigne préférée avait sa fameuse armure qui l'avait protégé juste à temps, et en plus, Neji avait Doku dans son dos maintenant… Les deux se jetèrent sur « Yeux blancs » en même temps avec la ferme intention d'en finir… Kidômaru s'arrêta au dernier moment et Doku fonça carrément sur Neji, l'épée en avant, celui-ci utilisa sa technique de défense mais Doku se baissa et força tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur l'épée pour arrêter le mouvement du Hyuga; la lame se brisa et tailla le bras de Doku en s'élançant dans les airs mais malgré tout, Doku blessa fortement le prodige, laissant un flot de sang tournoyant s'envoler dans les airs. Celui-ci se vit obligé de s'arrêter et Doku en profita pour lui balancer un uppercut dans la face ! Et pan que l'autre y tombe dans les pommes ! ET c'est juste à ce moment-là que Genka et Jirôbô arrivent.

« Wahou ! On est arrivé trop tard on dirait… »

Sans un mot, Doku se releva et regarda sa plaie, elle était profonde… Mais le plus grave restait qu'elle avait brisé son épée… Oui, Doku a de drôles de priorités.

« Bon, on le tue ?

- Vu le sang, je vois pas l'intérêt… (Ca, c'est Genka, il aime faire survivre les gens, AIMEZ-LE !)

- …

- …

- … »

Bon, à la majorité d'une seule personne (les autres ont voté nul), il fut donc décidé de laisser l'inconscient en plan… Et ils repartirent tous vers de nouvelles… Ah non, c'est pas ça ! Donc, ils reprirent le chemin du retour vers Oto en espérant rattraper le reste de leur groupe.

Et donc, pendant ce temps-là, ce qu'il restait de la Shiro-team tentait désespérément de rattraper ce qu'il restait de la Sakon-team…

« On va courir combien de temps comme ça ?

- Une nuit peut-être ?

- Nan, tu déconnes !

- Ben, il semblerait que ce soit marqué dans le scé…

- Ferme-là, on doit pas en parler logiquement !

- On n'a pas le droit de parler du scé…

- Chut ! »

Shiro et Neru passèrent donc toute la nuit à courir dans la forêt… Pas cool !


	5. Le fils du chapitre 5 ! XD

**Chapitre 5 : Là, c'est vraiment pas du jeu, 3 contre 1 ! Kiba n'a vraiment pas de bol !**

Hum, quoi ? Ah oui pardon !

**Chapitre 5 : 3 contre 2 ! Ca perd vachement de son aspect dramatique.**

Donc, après ce changement de titre voulu par Akamaru (on s'en doutait un peu mais bon), nous allons donc… AÏE ! Cette sale bête m'a mordu ! Elle me prend en otage en plus ! Elle arrêtera pas de me mordre si je ne fais pas un chapitre sérieux parce que son maître est dedans… J'ai toujours dit que les chiens n'étaient que des… AÏE ! Ok, c'est bon !

Nous sommes donc avec Shiro et Neru, toujours à la poursuite de la Sakon-team depuis le chapitre 1, comme quoi, ils ont pas été vraiment efficaces pour l'instant…

" Hé mais ! Regarde Shiro ! On a rattrapé Sakon ! "

Tout en disant ces mots, Neru accéléra la marche. Shiro aurait bien aimé la mettre en garde mais, malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot qu'une explosion retentit avec un souffle supérieur à celui d'une bombe puante (facile à placer celle-là) qui fit voler (tout comme Sakon, Kiba et Akamaru, le chien stu… le chien) Neru juste dans le gouffre (qui était quand même 'achement bien placé, j'ai toujours dit que la fiction réussissait toujours à donner des coïncidences merveilleuses !)

" Ah ben merde… "

Ce fut la seule réaction de Shiro qui continua son chemin pour rejoindre sa tendre et chère Tayuya.

De son côté, nous avons donc Neru qui se casse la gueule dans le gouffre super bien placé pour les besoins du scénario et qui se retrouve donc avec Sakon/Ukon et l'autre dresseur de clebs, qui sans attendre, commençaient déjà à se battre… Neru, qui contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, est une fille intelligente et ne fait donc pas figure de figuration… J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un pléonasme… Enfin bref !

Neru commença donc par observer le combat sans intervenir, histoire de ne pas gaspiller inutilement son chakra (oui, elle est très intelligente !). Il semblait pour l'instant que les frères siamois avaient l'avantage mais on ne savait jamais, il fallait arriver au bon moment pour surprendre l'ennemi… Mais aussi agir discrètement, elle le savait, Sakon n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on interfère dans ses combats…

Quelques secondes passèrent et Neru avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir là, cachée. Son envie de se battre commençait à se faire vraiment envahissante et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre. Elle bondit d'un coup et fonça, un kunaï à la main, sur Kiba qui n'eut le temps que d'esquiver. Sans même lui laisser du répit, elle fonça à nouveau vers le genin.

Devant la violence de cette scène, nous allons plutôt parler de la reproduction chez les limaces, le tout sera commenté par la reine des Limaces, notre très chère Tsunade.

Je rigolais !

Enfin bon… Z'avez pas d'humour de toute façon ! Neru fonçait donc sur Kiba mais elle se fit arrêter d'un revers de la main par Ukon. Elle sembla se calmer quasiment instantanément… Avant de disparaître dans le POUF caractéristique du clone, la vraie Neru apparut alors visiblement devant Kiba qui, voulant éviter de recevoir un coup, envoya directement un poing dans la figure de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui attrapa le bras et dans une grâce digne des plus grands danseurs étoiles envoya voler dans les airs notre pauvre ami des bêtes…

Ce dernier se fit délicatement récupéré par le poing d'Ukon en pleine face, il se releva cependant vite fait et Akamaru vint le rejoindre, Kiba regarda alors Ukon avec une lueur de défi, ajoutant des paroles, ce qui est très difficile pour lui (oui, j'aime pas Kiba mais c'est parce que j'aime pas les chiens !) à son acte :

" Alors, c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire ? "

Il donna alors au chiot une pilule de l'armée, et ils utilisèrent leur technique habituelle que j'ai la flemme de retranscrire en tout cas, vous voyez ce que ça donne si vous avez lu le manga (ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir qu'il risquait peut-être d'avoir des spoilers, en fait, y a jusqu'à la fin de cette poursuite, ensuite, ce sera une merveilleuse histoire que j'aurais créée, c'est cool hein ? Non ? Bon, fermez-là…)

A trois contre deux, c'est sûr, il n'avait que très peu de chances mais cependant, il réussissait inconsciemment à gagner du temps pour que la Gaara-Team arrive à la rescousse ! (Ouais, c'est cool d'être narrateur, t'es omniscient et omnipotent, t'es presque un dieu ! T'es même omnibus ! … Je crois que je viens de dire une connerie là…)

Bon, ce chapitre commence sérieusement à me gonfler donc on va accélérer les choses et arrêter les disgressions inutiles hein ? Vous êtes d'accord avec moi hein ? Bon, reprenons dans ce cas !

Enchaînant de multiples techniques, le tandem Kiba-Akamaru se fit malgré tout battre à plate de couture et dut donc faire une retraite stratégique par la rivière qui, Ô merveille de la narration, se trouvait à côté. Croyant semer leur adversaire en laissant sa veste comme leurre, Kiba se fit malheureusement avoir (ouais, ouais, tout ceux qui ont lu le savent)

Au moment même où l'on pensait que Kiba allait se faire exploser la gu… tête et mourir dans des souffrances très douloureuses, une marionnette fonça vers Ukon et l'empêcha de donner le coup final (merde ! au mauvais moment quoi !) S'ensuit une bataille super courte pendant laquelle le sauveteur Kankurô parvint à mettre les siamois dans sa marionnette (fatigué, veux finir ce chapitre rapidement !) et au moment où il allait donner le coup de grâce, merci encore les bienfaits de la narration, arriva Neru qui, grâce à ses réflexes de ninja (en même temps c'est normal pour un ninja non ?) réussit à empêcher Sakon/Ukon de mourir dans une des morts les plus atroces que Kishimoto ait trouvée ! Bref, tous les Sakon/Ukon-fan, prosternez-vous devant moi, je suis votre Dieu Sauveur !

Hum… Oubliez ! Malheureusement pour vous, l'auteur a vraiment la flemme de faire encore plus traîner ce chapitre (allons-y franco, je ne l'aime pas du tout mais bon, je vais pas rester plus longtemps sur celui-là, vu le temps d'attente déjà !), Neru préféra s'enfuir devant le marionnettiste, qu'elles considérait comme étant beaucoup trop dangereux, du moins à son niveau.

Pendant ce temps, Shiro continuait de filer Tayuya, cette dernière était suivie par un homme aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval.


End file.
